beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
'Course Not That Sort of Thing
is chapter 210 of the Beelzebub manga. Summary After taking down the "Hime Boys", Aoi tells for them to step aside. She then notices Kanzaki asking one of the members about a soul and explains that they would not have it; instead, the members of the Fallen Angels would most likely possess a fragment of a soul. Aoi then looks at the buildings nearby where she sees Ogata and Suzune staring down at her. Elswhere, Tōjō continues his search for Furuichi's "soul" inside one of the buildings in Ishiyama High School. He finds his way to the bathroom where, after screaming for Furuichi to appear, he offers to send a lot of pizza and pork bowls if Furuichi does not show up; however, he ends up making himself feel hungry with the threatening offerings of food. He continues to make way to the hallways and runs around the building, loudly yelling to Furuichi about where he is. Meanwhile, Udagawa and Himekawa listen to Tōjō's yelling while he runs past them; unfortunately, he does not find the piece of Furuichi's "soul" with Udagawa. Udagawa and Himekawa talk about the current war between the King's Crest bearers though Himekawa blatantly shows his disinterest in the topic, only desiring to fight against Oga later on. As he takes his leave, he hears Udagawa make a remark about the fight between Oga and Takamiya, angering Himekawa who sharply states that Oga is not someone to underestimate. He quickly brushes off his statement and asks whether his desired item is ready, which he is told that it will be soon. Oga and Takamiya continue their fight in the hallways after Tōjō leaves them. During the fight, Takamiya suggests that Oga is scared of letting others deal with his issues especially when they involve his friend's life. However, Oga states that it is not the case and lands a hard punch against Takamiya. Takamiya, though surprised by the impact of the attack, smiles as he takes note on how Oga continues to get stronger. Later, Kanzaki and Aoi head up a stairway inside one of the school buildings. Aoi mentions that the school feels creepy during the night and is subsequently mocked about it, even being asked whether she would like to hold Kanzaki's hand. She suddenly notices a figure attacking Kanzaki and warns him about it. The figure, Suzune Suzumura, nearly strikes the male third-year with her staff until she is blocked by Aoi. Surprised by the sudden assault, Kanzaki and Aoi then realize that Harumi Ogata is down at the base of the stairway. Though worried, Aoi is told that she can simply fight the girl by Kanzaki. Elsewhere, Tōjō runs into Yasaka and Sally of the Fallen Angels. He states that he has found Furuichi and tells the two delinquents that he will split them into two. Characters in order of appearance #Aoi Kunieda #Hajime Kanzaki #Harumi Ogata #Suzune Suzumura #Hidetora Tōjō #Yōken Udagawa #Tatsuya Himekawa #Tatsumi Oga #Shinobu Takamiya #Beelzebub IV #Lucifer #Sally Night #Kōken Yasaka Navigation Category:Chapters